The present invention relates to screen printing machines in general, and more particularly to improvements in means for rotating the liquid applying roll or squeegee which cooperates with a moving endless stencil or screen to apply coloring matter or another liquid to selected portions of a moving fabric or the like.
In many presently known screen printing machines, the stencil is a liquid-permeable hollow cylinder or endless band which surrounds a rotary liquid applying roll. The latter can rotate in response to frictional engagement with the stencil or it may be coupled to a power train which receives motion from the means for moving the stencil. Thus, the speed of the roll is always a function of the speed of the stencil, i.e., the peripheral speed of the roll increases in response to increasing speed of the stencil or vice versa.